Harry Potter Uchiha
by Lainton2003
Summary: Betrayed by her husband and Dumbledore, Lily magically sent Harry a package to prepare him for his future. Pairings undecided, grey/indep!Harry small xover with naruto
1. Chapter 1

My Dearest Harry  
I don't have much time, I currently only have around 30 minutes at most to write this and perform the spell work before your father James Potter and his Great Uncle Albus Dumbledor apply the next dose of _Imperious Potion_. The _Imperious Potion _makes the drinker bound to the will of the creator removing all free will of the victim for the allotted time usually 30 days.

The reason for this is that they have become aware of the power our family holds or should I say once held. The Evans family are the last descendants of the once famed Uchiha clan, the Uchiha are the last surviving clan of the what was once known as the elemental nations with there bloodline still intact.

The bloodline now only works through the male descendants and for the last 20 generations we have produced female squibs, until I myself was born a witch giving me the power to access both chakra and magic but unable to access the bloodline. (I had a very hard time working on my chakra control and reserves ones I had turned 11 and gained access to the information, to make this easier one must start at a young age. The longer you wait the harder it will become and if left too long you risk the chance of loosing the use of chakra altogether)

With the help of the goblins I was able to block access to our family vault before James and Albus could get there hands on it, as me and James were married before I had any indication of what they were up to. Leaving it in trust to you my son, ensuring your survival as they couldn't kill me until you were born and they couldn't kill you until they had gained access.

What they don't know is that a male of the Uchiha clan comes of age when he awakens the Sharingan (bloodline) instead of the standard age of 17 for everyone else, meaning you have plenty of time to do so as long as they are kept in the dark.

(Included with this package is a family history book so you can read on this further at another time)

I want you to know that I was unable to change the events that have passed but with this package I have given you at least a fighting chance for a decent future, be careful my son.

Happy Birthday my son!  
Love your mother  
Lily Potter nee Evans (Uchiha)

P.S. Enclosed in this chest are the following items:

-Several books on various subjects giving you the ability and knowledge to make your own informed decisions in the future.

-Snake Pendant (Enchanted to once worn for the first time will make a magical copy of your appearance only altering what is shown to cover natural growth keeping all things from his training hidden)

-Untraceable wand (his mothers wand meaning it no longer has the under age tracking charms on it)

-£20,000 & 1000 Galleons (both placed into a magical wallet allowing him to carry it all around at once without problems)

-A set of plain but expensive black silk robes (Enchanted to auto size themselves to the current owner)  
Waking up early the next morning before his relatives awoke Harry decided to skim through the books in the chest to get an idea of what he is to learn first and in what order.  
Writing down the title and a small summary of his opinion of each book as he read through them making notes where he can to give himself an idea of what he may need to learn before being able to tackle such topics.

**Introduction to the Wizarding World**  
Seems to be as the title states a basic introduction to the wizarding world for muggle born wizards entering the magical world for the first time. I have no need for such information at this point in time but will make a note to read this thoroughly before venturing into the magical world for myself.

**Chakra, How to Access & Control**  
A how to guide to chakra, not only how to access and use this energy but also exercises to follow to increase ones chakra control. The note in mums letter states I must learn this at a young age so I will start with this topic first in my training.

**Meditation for Beginners**  
This book is self explained it shows tips and techniques to learn meditation, this could also prove useful when learning to access my chakra.

**Jutsu Compilation Ranks E-SS**  
Jutsu seem to be techniques accomplished through the combination of chakra & handseals.  
I did find a book mark in this books indicating a technique I should learn first and after reading its description I have to agree.  
Kage Bunshin – Created a solid clone of the user, once the clone is dispelled all knowledge and experience (memories) are transferred to the creator.  
Note: only side effect is dispelling to many clones at once can cause anything from headaches to brain damage or even death.

**Occlumency & Legilamency**  
Occlumency seems to be a mind skill allowing one to protect their minds from intrusion and also allowing them to sort, store & process information faster.  
Being adept at this may negate the side effects of the Kage Bunshin.  
Legilamency seems to be the opposite to Occlumency allowing you to read & extract information from another's mind through eye contact.

**Spellbook Compilation Grade's 1-7** (Transfiguration, Charms & DADA)  
Most spells taught in Hogwarts for years 1 through 7 for the three main spell casting subjects. Learning Latin would probably make learning and pronouncing the spells much easier.

**Runes & Arithmancy for Beginners**  
This books seems to be incredibly difficult and could be made easier increasing my maths skills for arithmancy and learning the languages Norse, Egyptian & Aztec for runes.

**Potions, ins & outs of potions up to NEWT level**  
The possibilities with potions from healing to cures for poisons is something I will have to look into on my first trip into the magical world as I don't have potions equipment or ingredients to speak off.

**Pure Blood Traditions & Etiquette**  
From what I can gather the Potters were a noble pure blood family but there is no mention of Evans or Uchiha, being an Uchiha and from my mums description they are a very old family I will need to know these things prior to entering the wizarding world.

**Magical Wards**  
Most wards in here require warding stones, so I'm unable toe acquire any until I venture into the magical world. Some spells in here could come in handy without the use of ward stones, without the use of ward stones the wards have a very limited life span and won't last as long as if done with ward stones.

**Advanced Battle Spells**  
I'm best of waiting until I have mastered the spell compilation books first as these spells seem too advanced for me at the moment.

**Physical Training Techniques & Interceptor Fighting Style – Taijutsu**  
I'll worry about getting into shape first before I start in on any hard physically demanding training or fighting styles.

* * *

Deciding to start with the basic mediation exercises shown in both the Chakra & Meditation books, as he would need to know meditation in order to gain access to his chakra and from there learn to control it. Putting the rest of the books back into the chest leaving out only that in which he was using and the snake pendant, placing the pendant around his neck he decided to read the basics of meditation from both books for the next hour before his relatives came down and he would need to start cooking breakfast.

After 3 weeks of trial and error practising meditation a couple hours each night before going to bed Harry was able to locate 2 energy sources within himself the first he reasoned was his magic he found around the area of his mind, as it was in a different part of the body than the book described as the location in which to find his chakra. The second as you have guessed was his chakra located as the book described in the region around his stomach.

Reading over the Chakra book on chakra control exercises memorising the instructions so as he could practice without having the book present so that his relatives would not find out he had them.

_Leaf Balancing - Lay flat on the floor and place a leaf on your forehead then slowly apply chakra __until the leaf rises around 1cm from your skin.  
Once your able to hold it around 1cm from your forehead for 2 hours are you then able to move onto the next step, which is to slowly spin it in either clockwise or counter clockwise directions without loosing control on the height in which the leaf will be floating.  
Being able to float the leaf at varying height from ones forehead for 2 hours while randomly spinning it in different directions one can officially say they have mastered the first chakra control technique._

__

Deciding to master this chakra control exercise before reading any further, Harry spent the next week practising the _Leaf Balancing_ exercise until he was able to do it while allowing his mind to wonder. Getting the leaf exercise down to a point were he is able to continue his day to day tasks while holding the leaf suspended from his forehead at the same height but still need to concentrate a little if he wished to spin it in either direction.

Harry realising he was ready but waiting a couple days for his relatives to leave before trying the next exercise in the chakra control section of the book.

The Dursley's not wanting to waist good money on their wayward (_freak_) nephew, were leaving him at privet drive with a large list of chores while they themselves visited Vernon's sister Marge for 2 weeks as she was struggling to move around with a broken leg.

After repeatedly warning Harry about his freakishness they finally left and Harry was now free to continue his training in chakra control, reading up on the next exercise _Tree Walking_.

_Tree Walking – Tree Walking in theory is essentially shifting ones centre of gravity from horizontally to vertically, allowing one to walk up tree's as if one was walking on the ground itself.  
To do this I find it easier to lay flat on the ground with your feet touching the base of the tree and slowly apply chakra until your able to gain a grip with your feet on the surface of the tree, repeating the process with your other foot until you can do both at the same time.  
Once your able to stick with feet to the tree start by taking small steps until your whole body is off the ground, if accomplished correctly you will hardly feel the shift in gravity and be able to walk up and down a vertical surface such as tree's and buildings with ease with a bit of practice._

Deciding to practice _Tree Walking_ in the forested area around the park down the road, Harry made his way there looking for a clearing with the needed room for his training.  
Finding the perfect clearing of a wide open area deep within the forested area which just happens to be of the beaten track, the area itself had a small stream a large flat grassed area and unless you knew what to look for it would be difficult to find this area as the tree's were rather packed together this deep into the forest meaning it would be unlikely he would be disturbed.

After visiting the forested area for 4 days running Harry decided it would be to much hassle to travel back and forth in the sparse time's he has alone during the normal days his relatives were around. He had some ideas to solve this but it all came down to learning that clone jutsu, after completing the _Tree Walking_ exercise within 3 days and an extra day to refine his control. Harry was now able to run up and down tree's without missing a step and if another tree was close enough he was able to jump to another tree and back etc. but that is only if the tree was close as his physical body and fitness were rather bad thanks to the Dursley's mistreatment and lack of food._  
_

Sitting down and eating the food he brought with him, he read through the information on the _Handseals_ having packed Jutsu Compilation & Chakra book along with food and water before leaving the house that morning.

_Handseals – Through the use of handseals and the addition of chakra one is able to perform jutsu, the different hand seals are listed below.  
_

_  
1, Bird (Tori) 7, Rat (Nezumi)  
2, Boar (Ousu Buta) 8, Serpent (Hebi)_

_3, Dog (Inu) 9, Dragon (Ryu)_

_4, Hare (Usagi) 10, Ox (O-Ushi)_

_5, Ram (O-Hitsuji) 11, Tiger (Tora)_

_6, Horse (Uma) 12, Monkey (Saru)_

_The handseals listed above are used in conjunction with chakra to perform jutsu, the only exception to this is special jutsu that only require 1 handseal to perform and finish the jutsu such as Kage Bunshin with the cross handseal._

Seeing as he doesn't need to know all these handseals to perform the _Kage Bunshin_ Harry decided to learn that jutsu first since it only required him to learn one handseal other than the _Ram_ handseal he already knows.  
Reading over the _Kage Bunshin_ Jutsu, memorising the information before starting on the practical application.

_Kage Bunshin – Created a solid clone of the user, perform the Cross handseal and apply chakra. Once the clone is dispelled all knowledge and experience (memories) are transferred to the creator.  
Note: only side effect is dispelling to many clones at once can cause anything from headaches to brain damage or even death.  
_

Taking several days but finally getting the clone jutsu down Harry is now able to create 5 clones using half of his currently chuunin chakra reserves meaning if he was to max out his reserves he would be able to create 10 clones. Through trial and error he has figured out that he can only have 1 clone a time dispel leaving a space of 20 seconds minimum before another does so like wise, if this is not followed then the huge rush of memories gives him a banging headache and almost knocks him unconscious.

It was now the morning of the 7th day of his 2 week holiday as he has come to calling it, Harry had just finished his breakfast and decided to tackle the huge list of chores.  
Closing all the curtains & windows Harry created 6 clones and dividing the list of indoor chores between 5 of them and giving the outdoor chores to another, he sent the clones on their way.

Harry himself then memorised the details for the _Henge_ jutsu, once done he created 3 clones to work on that in the living room making sure they move the furniture aside first.

_Henge Jutsu – Creates an illusion around the user making others only see what the user wants them to see once the Henge Jutsu is complete. Keep in mind that its only an illusion and any physical contact of a large enough force can dispel it. To get the best results one must have a very clear and detailed picture of the end result clearly in mind before performing the technique._

Harry himself created another clone giving it the chakra book to read while he himself read up on more of the Chakra book, reasoning the more he memorises the easier it will be to train with the clones as they will already know what he knows so they can get straight onto the task at hand instead of reading up the material.

The next morning Harry locked up the house after eating his breakfast and jogged to the clearing in the forest he has been using for his training.  
Taking 25 minutes to get there, Harry created the 10 clones having 5 work on _Tree walking_ and the other 5 to work on perfecting the Henge jutsu while he himself relaxed and thought about a future schedule.  
Figuring he wouldn't be able to keep to any kind of schedule once the Dursley's returned Harry decided to use some of the money that came with his package and purchase a tent & other camping equipment from the local travel supply store's end of summer sale.

Leaving his clones to work Harry henged into a non-descript 18yr old in casual clothes and made his way to the supermarket grabbing £1000 from his stash at the Dursley's on the way as he wasn't sure how much this was going to cost him.  
Leaving the store with a 6 man tent in hand and having the other items put aside for pick up later as he couldn't have them delivered to the Dursley's encase the neighbours decided to tell the Dursley's when they returned.

Arriving back at the clearing and calling all the clones over giving the tent to 5 of them to setup while he and the other 5 left under henge to pick up the BBQ, gazebo, foldaway picnic bench and other essentials including an ice box, groceries & bedding.

Around midday after the camp site was all setup, Harry ordered 8 of the clones to go work on chakra control and the last 2 to read both chakra and meditation books while he himself started in on the Magic Compilation book.

Later that evening Harry had just finished learning his first spell, the levitation spell from the charms section of the first year compilation spell book.  
Dispelling a clone, waiting 20 seconds to consume the memories properly through meditation and creating a new clone with his restored reserves and handing it his wand Harry ordered it to cast the spell he had just learned.  
After 20 minutes of trying the clone couldn't cast the spell, hell it couldn't get any reaction from the wand what so ever. Trying something new Harry dispelled the clone and meditated, feeling out his magic and channeling it the same way as his chakra.

Harry attempts to make a magic clone hoping it will work, reasoning that if it did the magic clones could help read and learn magic while the chakra clones worked on chakra techniques & control.

Performing the Jutsu using the same amount of magic as he would chakra for one clone and 2 appeared, jumping around with joy over the magnitude of his discovery.  
He has roughly 3 times the amount of magic than he does chakra so he was now able to make 10 chakra clones and 60 of his now dubbed magic clones.

Giving his wand to one of the magic clones and ordering the other to talk to one of the chakra clones and then dispelling itself Harry learned that he also received the memories from the magic clones. Harry ordered the clone in which he had just given his wand to and had it perform the levitation charm, which it did without a problem.

As he was getting tired Harry ordered the clones to line up and dispel one at a time with 20 second intervals while he meditated to increase the speed of the information intake.  
Going to bed in his new tent creating 2 magical clones before doing so having each finish reading the chakra and meditation books and keep guard while he slept.

The next day Harry was eating a simple breakfast he had prepared and was thinking about the best ways to utilize his magical clones, thinking along the lines of not having enough books for them to read from to benefit from making as many as he would like to.

Thinking up a solution Harry dispelled the 2 clones from last night and created 10 chakra clones ordering 9 of them to work on the next chakra control exercise that his clones had memorized yesterday.  
Ordering the last clone to go to the local stationary store under henge, giving it some money to get plenty of writing materials as he planned on having his magical clones make several copies of his available books. Having multiple copies would allow him to have several clones learning and memorizing each book at the same time decreasing the amount of time it would take to do as such with only one copy.

While waiting for that clone to return, Harry set about collecting twigs roughly the same size and length as his wand thinking that the clones could also practice wand movements from the spells they read up on and that in itself would decrease the amount of time in which he would need to learn them himself.

Later that morning the clone returned with 10 reams (500 sheets = 1 ream) of lined paper & 200 pens, creating 10 magical clones to create 3 copies of each book separated by subjects.

Example: Spellbook compilation includes DADA, Transfiguration & Charms for each of the 7 years in Hogwarts, meaning the clones would break up the book into 3 sections for each subject and then 3 copies of each year per subject.

Sending the clones of the start on that, Harry created 10 chakra clones and had them work on chakra control while he himself left to go back to the Dursley's to make sure all chores were finished.

Eating a sandwich while going over the chore list seeing everything was done, Harry suddenly realized he could also use the clones to learn more mundane things such as maths and English etc from the local library but for that he would need a library card.  
Picking up a phone book and making a note of the local library's phone number he went to the pay phone near the shops as using the Dursley's phone they would know it was him and he would be punished.  
After phoning the library Harry found out he would need some form of a letter and photo ID if he wished to get an adult library pass as the one for children would limit his selection.

Taking Vernon's passport from his bedside table and an old bill that was beside it Harry made his way to library under henge once he was far enough away from the privet drive so none of the neighbors could see him.  
Walking back to the camp after replacing the stolen Id & letter, with 10 new books on several subjects from primary school to high school level in Maths, English, Science & Latin for beginners. Not worried in the least about the Dursley's finding out as going to a public library was beneath them and fortunately the librarian wasn't local so she wouldn't run into Vernon any time soon. Hopefully!

Arriving back at the camp around 2pm Harry created 20 magical clones and had them make 3 copies of each book while he himself made something to eat.  
Heading back to the Dursley's to take a shower the phone started ringing as he entered the front door.

"Boy... where have you been this is the third time I have rang today and you haven't answered"  
"Sorry uncle Vernon, I was out back doing the chores I mustn't of heard the phone"  
"Boy.. I'm warning you, if there is even a speck of grass out of place when I return....I'll...  
Lock you up and you will not get out for a month you hear me, we will be home by Monday morning make sure all the chores are done..BOY! "_ "..CLICK.."  
_"Yes...**UNCLE**" slamming the phone down in anger Harry went back to having a shower, once that's done he would check all the chores off on the list while checking to make sure all have been done.

Arriving back at the camp site Harry decided to meditate for a couple hours on everything that has happened lately and what he was going to do in the near future.

Writing out a schedule before going to bed, Harry came up with the following for his training for the next couple months – year.

7:00 Wake up/Dressed

7:30 Create 10 Chakra Clones 5-chakra control, 5- practice Jutsu  
7:30 30 Magical Clones to read/practice what we have already learned  
7:30 Basic Physical fitness/workouts  
9:00 Bathe/Dressed/Breakfast  
10:00 order chakra clone to take the previous days books back to library and get more  
10:10 practice spells the clones have memorized  
12:30 lunch (make 20 magic clone to make copies of new books)

1:00 practice spells the clones have memorized  
6:00 dinner  
7:30 practice spells the clones have memorized

9:30 practice Occlumency & later Legilamency (dispel all clones in the process)

11:00 Relax  
11:30 Sleep

* * *

A year has passed and it was now Harry's 10th Birthday, he was planning on going into Diagon Alley for the first time.  
Wearing his new clothes he had recently purchased, Black slacks, white shirt & black shoes Harry placing his shrunken black robe in his pocket got the bus to Charing cross road. Donning the expensive black robe and placing himself under henge as himself at age 25 with blue eyes but removing the scar, walking through the leaky cauldron with all the grace one of his stature is meant to possess. (which took months of work with countless clones)  
Walking through the alley masking his emotions Harry entered Gringotts to exchange his pounds into galleons, exchanging £5000 to 1000 galleons.

Entering the trunk shop first Harry placed an order for a 7 compartment auror trunk with several compartments but without any enchantments except expansion charms for the inside of each compartment except the first.  
Making his way to the book shop next Harry purchased several tomes on magical travel, NEWT to Master Level Transfiguration, DADA, Charms, Potions, Runes,Arithmancy, Wards & Basic Healing. Also picking up several language books including Gobbledygook, Norse, Egyptian & Aztec.  
Heading next to the apothecary next, Harry picked up 20 starter potion kits, 30 medium, 30 master level potion kits and enough ingredients to restock each twice over including spare cauldrons & other essentials so he could get his potion skills up to scratch compared to his other areas of magical study.  
Seeing a shady alley of to the side Harry decided to go down there thinking if he was to find some workable used wands then that would be the place.  
Walking into knockturn alley his face a mask hiding all emotions showing nothing but disdain with a scowl in place and with the before mentioned grace of a pure blood, he made his way to the first visible wand shop.  
Purchasing a specially attuned untraceable wand for himself and luckily 8 used untraceable wands that responded to him positively, if a little poorly but they will still do for the clones use if nothing else.

Heading back through knockturn alley Harry picked up several tomes on the Dark Arts from beginner level to advanced, Advanced Dark Warding, dueling with charms, transfiguration, Enchantments from beginners level to advanced, curses-not for the weak minded, ancient & noble pure blood families (small sections on Uchiha & Potters) and a more up to date books on laws & traditions.  
On his way to the apparition point Harry see's a wizarding travel store, getting a good deal on a previously owned fully stocked & furnished customized magical tent also getting several hundred warding stones with the last of his galleons. (Living room, Library, Potions Lab, Kitchen, Bedroom & Bathroom)  
Picking up his previously ordered trunk, Harry walked through to the apparition point and apparated back to the camp, ordering the chakra clones to take apart the whole camp replacing everything with his new purchases.

While the clones were sorting out the camp Harry with the help of 5 magical clones worked on the ward stones setting them up around the whole clearing, setting muggle repelling, notice me not, anti-portkey & anti-apparition wards.

Dispelling all magical clones, Harry Created 60 new clones, giving 9 of them a wand telling them to practice spell casting for years 6 & 7, ordering 20 to go work on potions with the starter kits and the rest to read all the new books once he had finished breaking the copyright spells placed on them which wouldn't take long thus allowing him to duplicate them.

Placing all the old items not being used anymore such as the outside table and old tent into his trunk for now and sitting himself down in the living room to work on his Occlumency a little.

Another year has passed and it was now Harry's 11th birthday, having been sick of sneaking around and receiving memories of the Dursley's from his clones Harry placed the fidelius charm on the camp site several months ago so he didn't have to send anymore clones to the Dursley's and it would appear like he had just upped and ran away for no reason.

Over the last 2 years Harry has learned many things such as

- Increased his mundane knowledge on subjects such as English, Maths, Science, ICT, Business, LAW, Accounting & Finance to university degree level.

-With his access to the public and school library and with the help of the 5th year spell "Book Duplication Charm" he was able to duplicate every book he loaned increasing his personal library to around 350 books.(not including the multiple copy of each book keeping most shrunk to save space, destroying spare's as they were no longer needed)

-Learned to speak, read and write in French, Spanish, German, Italian, Japanese, Latin, Egyptian, Aztec, Norse & Gobbledygook.

-Harry has read and mastered all aspects of his magical books and is now master level in Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, Dark Arts, Enchanting, Runes, Warding, Potions & Arithmancy.

-His Jutsu arsenal now consisted of all jutsu listed in the book Ranks E – SS with perfect chakra control having completed all the chakra control exercise's. He was also able to use chakra on parts of his body to make his movements faster, through experimentation applying chakra to different parts of his body Harry also realized his Sharingan was unlocked (Harry had to live through all his emotions during Occlumency training, submerging himself in said emotions and memories from his childhood allowing him to unlock his Sharingan.)

_Sharingan – (Link in profile for the list and description of its abilities.)_

-Harry learned to Apparate from one of his clones that accidentally apparated away from Dudley so as to not get dispelled and to keep up appearance's and learned to make all types of portkey's from the magical travel book.

-Harry had taken to the Pure Blood Traditions & Etiquette book like a fish to water, reasoning with himself that either way he was from a noble family regardless of blood and his fathers actions.

-Due to using his max number of clones each day for chakra and magic Harry's reserves are now close to 10 times what he started with. Meaning his chakra reserves where ANBU-Captain level with Sage level chakra control, His magic reserves are ¾ of what Dumbledore was at his prime & still growing.

-Harry's greatest achievement was his creation of 2 Rune arrays, the first allowing him to drain anyone that came into contact with it that wasn't him of magic and topping up his reserves with the drained magic if they needed filling any. The second array creates a storage tank the same size as his magical core that stores all the left over magic from his first array once his own magical core is full also allowing him to top up his magic from the tank as long as there is magic present within it.  
He has placed both arrays in his mind as an ultimate defense against attackers and also placed the 2 arrays on 2 emerald encrusted platinum rings on both hands allowing him to drawn magic from people he touched or ambient magic from his surroundings.  
Meaning Harry now has 4 Magical cores but obviously can only cast spells from one of them, with the instant transfer between cores he has no fear of ever suffering from magical exhaustion.

Thanks to the arrays stored into the rings can reabsorb the magic used to create a magical clone.

-His Occlumency & Legilamency skills were now master level, how could they not be using countless magical clones using Legilamency on him. Learning Occlumency at a fast pace due to the attacks and learning Legilamency from the clones as with each attack each clone would try something different to get around his budding Occlumency skill.

Harry's mind scape as come a long way from when he first entered, at the start it was a barren waist land with books scattered around but not anymore.

– Harry's Mind Scape –  
In the center of his mind is a large 10 feet tall hedge surrounding a lot of land 100m x 50m in size, with a stone archway at the end acting as a gateway to the hedged area.  
Outside the hedged area is nothing but a huge forest and several mountains, with everything from the grass and dirt to the leaves, snow flakes & water droplets are all inscribed with the first rune array draining anything that enters his mind that isn't him of magic.

Inside the hedged area is what could be described as a beautiful Japanese zen garden, it has a 1 story traditional Japanese style wooden house with paper walls all inscribed with the first and second rune arrays with a couple extra enchantments encase someone ever actually made it this far into his mind.  
Walking down the steps from the house lead to a beautiful garden with a multitude of colourful flowers and small water feature.  
Following the path further down leads to the stone arch gateway with cherry blossoms in full bloom following the path on either side.  
The Stone Arch and the hedge itself are enchanted not only with the first rune arrays but also hundreds of other enchantments from basic things like blood wards and ending in the darkest of dark wards that would if crossed uninvited would but the skin of the person stupid enough to try.

Entering the large house, the first room room being just an entry hall leading up to 2 large steel doors inscribed with identification runes, blood wards & puzzle lock runes with a 12 digit code leaving it impossible to pass unless you know the password and the only way to get the password is to have been in the room itself  
Inside the room is a largely expanded room compared to the outside having book shelves on all 4 walls stocked with memories in the guide of books now filled with 800-900 books/memories from him and his clones still only covers one of the book shelves leaving 30-40 more and the space can be increased at will. Each of the memories/books are split up into topics for each book shelf with a label on each for each topic he studies, depending on the amount he studies of the particular subject defines how big the shelf for those memories will be again increases size at will.  
In the center of the room is a large solid wood desk with a comfortable leather arm chair acting as Harry's personal desk in his mind scape.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Harry's 11th birthday, he set the clones to store everything he owned into his chest while he himself meditated on his plan of action.

_// Flash Back 2 years ago //  
Harry was awoken in his cupboard by a flash of light, sitting up and turning on the light taking comfort in the fact that the Dursley's were asleep.  
Harry found a small wooden chest at the bottom of his cot, curious he opened it and inside he found what seemed to be several items accompanied by a note with his name on it.  
_

_  
After reading the note Harry was both confused & angry, on the one side his father & Albus did all these evil things to his mum and on the other they did things that he didn't even know was real. He didn't know what to believe, as the Dursley's had always drilled into him that magic wasn't real.  
_

_  
Taking a moment to calm down and think about it, he decided to check the potions books first and found the information about the potion to also be in here. Meaning there is some truth to what his had been saying, what did make him believe in magic was when he picked up the wand and he could feel the magic inside of him sing with sparks shooting out the end of the wand.  
_

_  
Having way to much on his mind with the betrayal of his father but taking comfort in the fact that his mum actually loved him and that they were not freaks, its was magic. That was going to take some getting use to!  
_

_  
Laying down to go to sleep, Harry had one thought going through his head and that was "He was going to get to the bottom of this before making the people involved pay".  
// End Flash Back //  
_

_  
//Flash Back 1 year ago //  
Inside the book store at Diagon Alley, Harry was looking around for what to buy. Picking up random books from random sections as he went, reading the odd sentence here and their he came across some information on the boy-who-lived.  
_

_  
After finding out that it was about him and it describes how his parents died at the hands of Voldemort. With Voldemort failing to kill him hence the name Boy-Who-Lived, Harry was not happy._

Harry only knew a couple things for sure at this point, Voldemort killed his mother and if he hadn't then Dumbledore and his father surely would have.  


_  
Voldemort was easy to read, he wanted to rule Britain and the power that position entailed that much was obvious.  
Dumbledore not so much, all he knew of Dumbledore was that he was apart of the scheme against him and his mum with the help of his father.  
That wasn't enough he had to know more, being the headmaster of Hogwarts that will have to be the place to be to find out.  
_

_  
Putting the books he had been reading back and going about his business while thinking on these things, He couldn't exactly form a plan of revenge without all the information and he was lacking a great deal.  
_

_  
Voldemort is dead so that clears that up but Dumbledore on the other hand, not yet but he will be.  
// End Flash Back //  
_

_  
_Realising he had nothing new to go on yet, he went to work with his clones packing everything away.  
Once that was complete he dismissed his clones and made his way to Diagon Alley, his school letter in hand.

Walking into Gringotts Harry approached Griphook, a goblin he met last time he was here exchanging pounds to galleons.

(While speaking with goblins Harry speaks fluent Gobbledygook)

_"Master Griphook, I would like for you to take me to the Potter account manager please"_

Happy but surprised, Griphook replied with a feral grin on his face  
_"Right this way Mr. Potter"_

Giving the goblin some credit he didn't even look at his scar, Harry followed him through the winding halls that is Gringotts.  
Arriving 20 or so turns and 15 minutes later at the door with a golden plaque above the door depicting the Potter family crest.

_"wait a moment, please"_ said Griphook as he entered the office leaving Harry standing out in the hall thinking about what he hope to accomplish here.

[E_mancipation, its not a lot to ask for and in most cases he had read about in the law book their shouldn't be any problems with him getting it.  
He just hoped he could get it without revealing his Sharingan, not wanting Dumbledore to know he even knew about it just yet._

The only problem with that is he doubts he could accomplish it any other way, seeing as Dumbledore has the ministry in his pocket being the chief warlock things could get difficult...]

Seeing the office door in front of him open again Harry put a hold on his mental musings, walking into the office as Griphook indicated with a nod of his head.

_"Mr. Potter please take a seat, now before we get started could you please sign this document with your full name using this quil."_

"Sure, But may I ask why"

"Its just to prove you are whom you say you are and if your not well, it won't really matter" replied the Goblin smirking

Placing a smirk on himself Harry picked up the quil and signed his full name with a flourish, having had 30 clones writing lines for a week straight with a quil & parchment to increase his penmanship.

_"Ah, Welcome Mr. Potter now we can continue on with business, My name is Snaplock, what is it I can do for you."_

"Straight to the point I see, But before we do proceed I would like something clarified."

_"I'm Listening"_

_"I know your the Potter account manager Snaplock, but that's all I know._

_What I would like to know is if your motives towards me and the account in which you manage are with the correct intentions."_

Looking at two very pissed of Goblins Harry realised he may have made a mistake questioning the goblins business ethics like he was, but he had to know.

Before they had a chance to reply, _"What I'm trying to find out is if your willing to submit to an oath of silence, the both of you. I would gladly repay you for such an oath and I would never expect either of you to betray the goblin nation while working for me."_

Thinking over what he said and their reply, Griphook looked at Snaplock with a raised eyebrow with an affirmative nod. Getting the message Snaplock also agreed to a point.

_"We.. that is Griphook and I can agree to such an oath, the price for doing so is 500 galleons each as oaths are magically binding as you well know. The oath must be worded to such a degree that if anything comes into context of being dangerous for the goblin nation then the oath is broken on your part. Me and Griphook with also swear that all information concerning your account will not leave this office and will not willingly share the information with anyone other than the 3 beings present in this room. Also added in that I as the Potter Account manager swear that all work done by me is with the best intentions of the client, meaning you and that no outside force will influence any of my business decisions."_

Smiling Harry agreed to the oath but would like Griphook to take the same oath as Snaplock.  
Agreeing they both gave the oath in question, after having Harry sign off on the 500 galleon charge each of course.

"Now we can get down to business, the reason I wanted the same oath from you Griphook is I would like you to help Snaplock manage my accounts."

_"I know Snaplock before you say anything that your capable of managing the Potter account on your own but I'm not only talking about the Potter account"_

Before either goblin could say anything Harry activated his Sharingan leaving both goblins gob smacked.

Deactivating his Sharingan, Harry got serious with the goblins first of all showing them the letter he received from his mother.  
Neither goblin being very happy as they both knew his mum, decided to help him as they once did his mother.

_"Mr. Potter you may not know this but I was the Uchiha account manager for a short period of time that the vaults were active and was also the goblin in which helped her with the paper work to seal them once again to stop outside force's gaining access" _Said Griphook sadly.

_"I guess I'm rather lucky on that front, but as of now I need the Uchiha vaults re-opened discreetly. I don't want Dumbledore knowing anything before its too late and what are my chance's of getting emancipated with Dumbledore being the head of the wizengamot."_

"You actually have a lot more problems at the moment than him being the head of the wizengamot, for example him being you magical guardian."

With the mixed emotions of rage & confusion in his eyes and a look on his face screaming _EXPLAIN!_.

_  
"You see Mr. Potter when your parents died Dumbledore through his connections at the ministry managed to get your parents will blocked, placed himself as your magical guardian and then placed you at the Dursley's.  
We had no power in the events that took place but we did manage to cut off his access to any of your vaults, unfortunately your parents will can not be re-opened until you yourself reach adult status in the wizarding world." _

Looking extremely pissed but managing to calm down somewhat, Harry thanked the goblins for what they managed to do even if it wasn't a lot it was still something.

Seeing as he couldn't get emancipated with Dumbledore as his magical guardian and didn't have any solid information to get him removed.  
Harry had no choice but to use the old laws granting him emancipation thanks to his Sharingan, now that he thought about it.

It all made sense now, why Dumbledore placed him at the Dursley's. He thought they would keep him down & meek being unable to unlock his Sharingan and shockingly he almost succeeded.

If it wasn't for his mum's timely intervention he would be a bloody puppet on strings, unable to do a damn thing about it.

That manipulating Bas....

_"OK.. time is of the essence, I need you to use the old laws and have me emancipated. Having unlocked my Sharingan should still suffice as its the base of the law in which I speak."_ Going on to describe everything in which he had just figured out about Dumbledore and his plans.


	3. Chapter 3

The last thing he had to do before being emancipated was under go the inheritance ritual, as the goblin explained even if he had the Sharingan if there was no documented proof linking him to the Uchiha family then it could be argued that his Sharingan was fake also.

After placing the 3 drops of blood on a enchanted piece of parchment, Snaplock placed the parchment into a Rune carved bowl. Chanting in an obscure dialect that left Harry stumped for its meaning, writing started to appear on the back.

**Name: Harry James Potter  
Born: 31.7.1980  
Age: 11  
Father: James Harold Potter (Deceased)  
Mother: Lily Rose Potter nee Evans (Deceased)  
Godfather: Sirius Black  
Magical Guardian: A.W.P.**

**Inheritance:**  
**Potter Family Vault nee Gryffindor  
Lord Potter, Head of Potter Family  
**Potter Manor, Location Godrics Hollow (Destroyed)**  
**25% Hogwarts  
29% Coca Cola  
17% Microsoft  
**  
**Tomes, Artefacts & Heirlooms  
Galleons: 924,563,217  
Sickles: 3,412,357  
Knuts: 149,831

0 wards  
0 contracts  
57 Marriage Proposals

**Black Family Vault (**Adoption: Sirius Black**)  
Acting Head (**Sirius Black Incarcerated**)  
**Black Manor, Location Grimauld Place  
Penthouse, Location New York  
Vineyard, Location Italy  
31% Jeebs Apothecary  
28% Daily Prophet  
**  
**Tomes, Artefacts & Heirlooms  
Galleons: 673,687,412  
Sickles: 1,547,623  
Knuts: 86,245

1 ward, 2 Married & 2 Disowned  
2 Broken Contracts

**Slytherin Family Vault (**Magical Heir**)**  
0 Property  
25% Hogwarts

Tomes, Artefacts & Heirlooms

0 wards  
0 contracts

**Uchiha Family Vault  
Lord Uchiha, Head of Uchiha Family  
**0 Property  
0 Investments

Tomes, Artefacts & Heirlooms  
Galleons: 351,243,951  
Sickles: 175,412  
Knuts: 5,324

0 wards  
0 contracts

* * *

After going through his inheritance, being shocked several times in the process as he had only expected to be lord to both Potter & Uchiha after his emancipation.  
Not to in some way be connected to 4 families, lord of 2, magic heir of 1 and acting head of another it was mind boggling.

After taking a moment to process what he had learned Harry got Snaplock to finalise his emancipation, while he himself drilled Griphook with questions about Sirius Black and his being Harry's godfather.

Finding out that Sirius was indeed his godfather but was incarcerated by the ministry without a trial, under the belief that he was in league with voldemort and had betrayed the Potters leading to their death.

Harry didn't know what to think but if Sirius had anything to do with his mother death then he would deal with him after Dumbledore.

While waiting for his emancipation to be finalised he wrote down some things he wanted the goblins to do for him while he was at Hogwarts.  
Finishing the list, he turned to Griphook and asked him to explain the 2 broken contracts for the Black Family.

Contract 1: Malfoy Family were to produce 2 magical heir's (Male) turning 1 over to the black family but only producing 1 braking the contract.  
Contract 2: Lestrange Family having the same contract as the Malfoy family also broke theirs not having any heir's before being incarcerated for life.  
Leaving Harry as the acting head of the Black family the choice of voiding both marriage's and staking a large claim on both fortunes, as all members of the Lestrange family are incarcerated he had a good chance of taking the whole bulk of their fortune.

Getting Griphook to proceed with staking claim to what he could of the Lestrange fortune but holding off on the Malfoy's for now, once his emancipation was finalised of course.

Seeing that Snaplock had finalised his emancipation he gave Griphook a nod letting him know he can go ahead with their plans.

Handing Snaplock the small list he had prepared earlier of things he wanted the 2 goblins to do for him, after reading over the list.  
Snaplock turned to Harry and handed him a small folder,

_"This should cover the communications problem, just place mail in side it and it will arrive here where in which we can mail it for you._

_This wallet & card will allow you to access both muggle & magical currency without having to visit your vaults or carry a lot of money around with you._

_Getting Sirius a trial will show to be a problem but not much of one now that we can act on the orders of the Acting head of the Black family leaving the ministry with no choice, but will still probably take several months._

_Being the head of the wizengamot, Dumbledore could stone wall us and delay the trial but not for long since your now the acting head._

_The other things on the list will take me some time to go over but ill keep you updated through the folder." _

_"On that note it was probably Dumbledore that helped with Sirius being locked away without a trial, since if Sirius was free then he would have been my guardian and Dumbledore wouldn't of been able to take control, placing me with the Dursley's." _replied Harry.

Harry wasn't surprised any more with the old man's manipulations, just another notch in the list of reasons to kill the guy.

Getting up and leaving the office, Harry thanked the 2 goblins for their help and went to visit his vaults.

Packing up several books that looked promising and several tools from the Uchiha vault such as kunai(Throwing Knife), Shuriken(Throwing Star) & Senbon(Metal Needles), packing each of the items into a weapons pouch. Harry left Gringotts and went about finishing his shopping for school supplies not needing to get much apart from potion supplies, a telescope & some new robes having already purchased the other needed items, Harry also got himself a bird before heading to the Leaky Cauldron.

Placing himself under henge before entering the leaky cauldron harry did so then used the flu network to travel to the town of Hogsmead.  
Making his way outside of the three broomsticks still under henge he walked up the path towards Hogwarts before turning off and entering the forbidden forest in hopes of finding a clearing similar to his last one.

Finding a clearing Harry created several clones to make camp while he himself along with 4 magical clones set the protective wards & fidelius, not wanting any surprises in a place like this he made sure to place wards to ward of all manor of creatures not leaving anything to chance.

Once the camp was complete and all wards set with him being the secret keeper of course, Harry dispelled his clones and went about making himself some food before going to bed.

* * *

The next couple weeks before Hogwarts started was spent having chakra clones practice using the 3 different throwing weapons while he and several magic clones read the new magic books he had gotten from his vaults.

Sitting down eating breakfast, Harry was staring at a letter he had received from Narcissa Malfoy nee Black that lay unopened on the table beside him.

_// Flash Back Several Days //_

_After receiving word from Griphook that he was able to and successfully took control of the Lestrange vaults, he asked what he wished for him to do in relation to the Malfoy's._

_Replying back that he had something to take care of first, he would let him know soon._

_He was conflicted at the moment over the Malfoy business because on one side Lucius was a Deatheater but on the other hand Narcissa wasn't.  
Being the acting head of the black family he couldn't just void their marriage and take what money he could without consulting her first because if he did then it would probably mean her death._

_Not having the same problems with the Lestrange's as they were both Deatheaters and Incarcerated, the choice was made for him and rather easily at that._

_He decided to send Narcissa a letter to talk about what her options where and __what she wanted doing since he was now the acting head of the black family._

_Dear Narcissa_  
_ You don't know me, but I have several choices I have to make in the near future that will not bode well for you.  
Because you and your husband did not provide the black family with an heir, you have both broken the stipulations in your marriage contract.  
As you can see where I am going with this, I can void your marriage and stake a large claim to part of the Malfoy fortune, which I have already done to the Lestrange's._

_  
I am writing this letter to you under the pretence that you were not a Deatheater and to give you the option of coming back to the black family._

_To come back under the protection of the Black family I would require an oath from you, stating that you are not and will not become a Deatheater, that you will only work with the best intentions of the Black family and that you will not betray me, the current acting head of the black family._

_I would like for you to keep this information to yourself and make your decision accordingly, you have seven days to reply._

_Signed  
Acting Head of the Black Family.  
(Black Family Crest)_

_// End Flash Back //_

Picking up Narcissa's reply after finishing his food, Harry opened it.

_Dear Sir  
I have waited a long time for this opportunity, after being forced to wed Lucius by my aunt the previous acting head of the black family.  
The marriage was one of convenience between two pureblood families as you know but once young Draco was born Lucius became sterile so we were unable to provide a second child._

_I would be glad to divorce Lucius and return to the Black Family, there is no love lost between me and my husband as there was no love to begin with.  
I will however miss my son, or the son I once knew since Lucius has warped his mind and he is now exactly like his father giving me no reason to stay._

_If I was to stay and you went through with staking claim to the Malfoy fortune, Lucius would see it as being my fault as it was done by the acting head of the Black Family which would ensure my death at his hand._

_I'm currently packing what I can while my husband is away with our son, so that I can get away before things get too bad and force him to return.  
__  
I would like to thank you for giving me a heads up and if you require my service's in the near future then let me know._

_Yours sincerely  
Narcissa Black_

Now things are finally start to move forward, after reading Narcissa's reply Harry sent Griphook a message to go ahead with his plans on the Malfoy's and to set an account for Narcissa should she require it.

Looking at his watch and seeing he only had an hour before the train left London for Hogwarts, he decided if he was going to Hogwarts making acquaintances and or allies on the way wouldn't hurt.

He didn't like the idea of going to Hogwarts, but while he was figuring out his plans for the future he needed less attention on himself as possible and a power struggle between him and Dumbledore for him not attending was something he could do without.  
Letting Dumbledore think he was in control was also a benefit since he could probably get more done if he wasn't watching him so closely and not attending Hogwarts would give him reason to do that.  
He could always fall back on his emancipation if he needed to and get home schooled, he made sure to keep options open to himself encase he needed them._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in the last compartment of the train reading over the dossier he had received from Snaplock about one Narcissa Malfoy, it had listed all her personal skills & grades from Hogwarts and even some of her more personal skills outside of Hogwarts, such as her social & political skills.

Getting out a piece of parchment and quil Harry went about writing his reply to Narcissa;

_Dear Narcissa  
I understand your reasoning and also offer an apology for the inconvenience it has caused you, but having the best interests of the Black family in mind I had no choice in making these decisions._

_The broken contract alone was a slight against the black family and as acting head I had to take action, it was just common courtesy to give you a heads up first seeing as you are yourself a Black.  
_

_After going over the information about yourself that I have come across, I would like to offer you a job. I know to Lucius you were nothing but a trophy wife, but I propose that you come and work for me in the interests of the Black family. As I won't be capable to work in the public eye for some time I request that you take my place in doing so, basically I would like for you to cover all aspects of the social and political arena in the name of the Black until such a time as I am able._

_I'm working with the goblins to get Sirius a trial as I came across some information that proves his innocence from the crimes he was.. well not committed as he didn't receive a trial but for the crimes he was believed guilty for._

_I await your reply,  
Acting Black Head_

Folding up the letter and placing the black family crest on the cooling wax, Harry sends it off via his owl that is perched beside him in her cage.

Getting out a book on runes that he got from the Potter vault, Harry got comfortable for the long journey ahead.  
After a couple hours of reading, he decided to take a walk down the train to see if he could find any would be candidates for future allies or if the case may be friends. Harry packed up the items he had out except his book keeping it in hand he shrunk his trunk and placed it in his pocket on his way out the door, turning to ward the compartment so that it would stay empty encase he had need for it.

* * *

Walking down the train looking in each of the compartments he went past, forgetting for a moment that he was a special case and that 99% of the kids on board were just that kids left him feeling disappointed at his own lack of foresight.

Expanding his senses while walking down the train carts to see if he was fortunate enough to locate any other chakra wielders knowing that while the Uchiha were the only surviving clan from old with a doujutsu, it was still possible that there were other chakra wielders out there.

Sensing an actual trained chakra signature just up ahead of him, as he got closer to it he started to sense another close to it but not yet trained.  
Walking to the compartment and only seeing two girls his age inside, he walked in after knocking and introduced himself.

"Hi there, I'm.." started Harry only to be interrupted by both girls speaking at the same time., "Harry Potter"  
"I suppose I should get used to that, people knowing me from the scar" stated Harry, "The price you pay for fame." finished Harry sarcastically.  
"Mind if I join you" asked Harry

Harry sat with the two girls that he learned were called Daphne Greengrass & Tracy Davis, Daphne being the one more trained in chakra and Tracy having the skill to use but not yet trained.

They both seemed rather mature for there age which he was thankful for, not wanting to have to beat it into them to grow up if he did get round to training them like he wanted to.

About an hour through there meaningless conversations trying to get a feel for the other people around them, Harry started to release his hold on his chakra to see how skilled Daphne was.

Watching her closely as he did so, he first showed that he had genin level chakra which brought a small smirk to her face. Probably thinking she had more chakra and from his scan he assumed she had chunnin level chakra herself.

He looked her in the eye once he caught her small smirk then raised his chakra level to that of high chunnin which soon wiped the smirk of her face making him smirk in the process. He kept raising his chakra level bit by bit, watching her the whole time as she got paler and paler the more he released.  
Until he stopped suddenly at High Jounin level even though he could go a lot higher he didn't want to release that fact yet.

"I see you have had chakra training Daphne" stated Harry "but I wonder if you realised your friend here can also access her chakra she has just not been trained to do so yet." finished Harry looking at Tracy whom was looking between the two confused.

"What's Chakra Daph and how do you know it" asked a confused Tracy having not heard of it before.

"Well Tracy, Chakra is another form of energy within the body that once trained can allow the user to do amazing things similar to an extra magical core but a different energy all together." concluded Harry

Nodding in thanks, Tracy turned to Daphne waiting for her to respond as did Harry wanting to know also. "Daphne, How do you know about this chakra and how come you didn't tell me about it before." asked Tracy once again not being yet angry as she knew all families kept there own secrets and if this was one she would respect that.

Glaring at Harry she turned to Tracy, "I can't tell either of you unless you swear an oath not to talk about what I tell you to anyone else outside of this compartment as its a family secret" finished Daphne in a serious tone.

After they both gave the oath and the mood of the compartment changed from jovial to that of serious she continued with her explanation "Over 300 years ago the ability to use chakra was introduced to our family line from an arranged marriage. We lost a lot of the external techniques over the years but we do still learn to access and control our chakra and also how to manipulate it within making us faster & stronger than the average wizard." finished Daphne in a proud tone.

After her explanation they both turned to Harry, whom looked back at them both confused "What!" he asked.

"I've just told you about my background with chakra now explain yours." asked Daphne with Tracy nodding also.

"Well I could only tell you it all if you were to swear an oath that you won't betray my secrets and if you throw in an oath of fealty so I know you won't betray me ill even train you both, ill also swear an oath that I won't get either of you to do anything against your will or to hurt either of you intentionally." finished Harry looking at them both with an eye brow raised in askance.

Saying they wanted some time to think about the training and swearing a fealty oath as it was no laughing matter, a Fealty oath basically makes the the person swearing it an vassal of the house they were swearing to, in this case Potter or if they were aware Uchiha.

Understanding there plight "How about you just swear an oath of silence not to betray my secret under pain of loss of magic and ill tell you what I know. We can leave the fealty oath and talk of training until you have thought about it more." asked Harry in a compromise.

Happy with the compromise they swore the oath, harry told them to get comfortable as this would take a while. Placing many spells and wards on the compartment to stop people from hearing what he was about to say;

"My name is Harry James Potter-Uchiha.." seeing the light of recognition in the name Uchiha in Daphne's eyes he smirked before continuing.  
"My family Uchiha was probably believed to have died out many years ago but what you don't know is that they started to produce squibs, they could still access chakra but without the knowledge in the vault of how to control, access and use said chakra they later forgot all about it.  
They were unable to access the knowledge because in order to do so you would need access to both chakra and magic, if you couldn't access both then you were unable to access the vault.

My mother Lily Evans was the first to be able to access both in several generations, allowing her to access the information from the vaults which she learned about from the goblins after going through a lineage ritual.  
My mother before she died sent me a chest magically with the needed books inside on how to access and train my chakra, I've been training for years on its use constantly.

I have access to not only Ninjutsu which are elemental techniques but healing jutsu and also Genjutsu which use the art of illusions. I have also trained using Taijutsu which is using chakra internally along with muggle martial arts and finally I've also trained using the weapons of old known as Kunai, Senbon & Shuriken." finished Harry leaving two stunned girls staring back at him, one more so than the other as she knew about what he was talking about even if only in reference.

After answering the girls questions the train arrived at the station, sharing a boat they made there way to Hogwarts.

* * *

After being sorted into Slytherin along with the two girls, they were now standing in the Slytherin Common room being lectured by there Head of House.

"My name as some of you may know is Professor Severus Snape, I am your Head of House." at this point he looked towards Harry and grimaced before continuing.  
"I am unsure how all of you got into this house but now that you have you will follow the rules." again he looked at Harry which was annoying Harry to no end.

"There is only one rule to follow as Slytherin's and that is no matter the conflicts between you in the house, outside of it you are to put up a united front. If I find out anyone has broken this one rule then I will personally see to it that your punished quite severely." finished Snape in what he thought was a menacing tone which left Harry laughing on the inside.

Watching the professor look at him one more time grimace then turn around and leave, Harry walked over to the dorm rooms for his year along with the other first year boys.

Entering his room, which the Slytherin's got there own being Pure Bloods mostly they were to good to share a room like the other houses.  
After unpacking some items from his trunk the door opened allowing Draco Malfoy and the other boys from his year following in behind him.

Turning to greet them Harry could see the sneer on Draco's face and decided to hell with it. "Malfoy" Harry started, nodding at the boy in question before continuing. "You best have a good reason for walking in here uninvited with your lackeys in tow or the consequences will be dire" finished Harry in a calm tone, smirking when he seen the other boys bristle at the term 'lackey' and Malfoy himself glare at him.

Drawing his wand, "I would watch what you say to me Potter, My father.." but that's as far as he got before Harry bust out laughing. "What's so funny Potter" asked Draco angrily.  
Calming down Harry replied "You stand there all primp and proper with your and out talking about Daddy, I just couldn't help but find the situation hilarious" finished Harry smirk still in place which pissed Draco of further.  
"I mean do you even know how to use that wand of yours.." seeing that his insult had gotten the desired effect and watching as the other boys started to draw there wands Harry blared out moving at speeds they couldn't keep up with hitting each one in the stomach, grabbing there wands before they hit the ground appearing again standing not 2 feet in front of Draco.

Looking around himself, seeing that all his 'lackeys' if you will were all on the floor holding there stomach moaning in pain made Draco realise the situation he was in. Harry had taken all of them out and taken there wands in the space of 2 seconds without any of them having a chance to blink never mind retaliate. Draco paled before running from the room shouting over his shoulder that this wasn't over and he would be hearing from his father.

Laughing to himself, Harry followed the other boys out throwing there wands outside his door before closing it then warding his whole room with every ward he knew.

Once the room was warded he then went about warding the other piece's of furniture such as his bed, wardrobe and desk before picking up his shrunken trunk, making himself invisible and leaving Hogwarts to locate his camp site.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up early the next morning, Harry went about his morning exercise while thinking what he was going to do that day.  
Having placed his trunk in his pocket before starting his work out, he finished his final lap of the clearing then changing direction and running up to the school deciding to get a shower then changed there.

Before he left the forest he made a magical clone, with instructions to place a glamour charm on itself and apparate to London to get some muggle exercise equipment, knowing he would need them if he was to stay here not wanting people to see what he could do and to help train the girls in the dorms.

Jogging to the school Harry made his way to the Slytherin common room, seeing the boys staring at him, half in disgust over his clearly muggle attire and the other half in jealousy over his physique. The females of the house on the other hand were all trying to hide the fact that they were all staring at his physique, none of them probably even noticed his muggle clothing which made the smirk he was wearing a little more pronounced.

After making it to his dorm room, Harry got a shower and changed leaving his clothes in the basket for the house elves to clean.

Looking around his dorm room now that he was dressed he sat on his bed for a minute trying to figure out what to do for his future training of himself and the girls when they came around.

Starting with expansion charms, Harry enlarged his dorm room to ten times it size. He then moved on to the bathroom doing the same but only doubling its size and placing in an extra door before adding 2 more showers, a toilet, a sink and then placing a wall down the middle so it was now 2 bathrooms.  
Going back into the main room after making sure that the new bathroom was accessible from the main room, as he had made it for the girls knowing them will eventually come around and want training.

In the main room, Harry moved the bedroom furniture back near the door placing walls around it and a door in the wall in the exact place his bathroom door was. So that if anyone did come in they wouldn't know about the enlarged room and the only door they would see, they would expect it to lead to the bathroom.

Deciding to leave the enlarged room until his clone came back to the camp with the training equipment he left his dorm, it being time to go down for breakfast he did so.

* * *

He had only just finished his breakfast when the timetables were given out, his first class was Potions with the Gryffindor's, then Charms, Transfiguration and finally History of Magic.

Having already packed his book bag with all the needed essentials most of it shrunken to fit, he made his way to the first class in the dungeons being accompanied by Daphne & Tracy on the way.

While he was stood outside the Potions classroom waiting for the rest to arrive, Harry was looking around at the students taking note of there stance and body language to measure their threat level encase there was ever any trouble.

At exactly 9 o'clock Professor Snape opened the classroom door beckoning them to enter, sitting at the back of the room on the nearest desk to the door with his back to the wall.

Professor Snap closed the classroom door now that everyone was in, walking to the front with his cloak billowing behind him for effect. He finally stopped, turning around and regarding the class with a critical eye before launching into his well rehearsed opening speech for first years.  
Seeing that his speech had its desired effect of instilling fear in to most of the first years,  
`_Maybe now they will take this class seriously and not blunder the simplest of potions` _Snape started to mentally rant before catching the eye of Potter, seeing him sitting there as if nothing had happened annoyed him a little.

Taking the register making sure that everyone whom was supposed to be here was, he came across Harry Potters name before smirking.

"Mr. Potter our new _Celebrity_" started Snape making Draco and his goons Snigger.  
"Potter.. What would I get if added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." asked Snape clearly not expecting him to know the answer as it was a fourth years potion.

"Draught of Living Death.. Sir" replied Harry in a monotone voice, clearly seeing what Snape was trying to do but going along with it anyway.

"lucky guess" started Snape before continuing "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar."

"In the stomach of a goat Sir"

Clearly getting annoyed at not only getting the required answers but the way he was saying them Snape tried again "What is the difference Potter, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane" this time he was definitely not expecting an answer and started to smirk thinking he had gotten one over on his rivals son.

Harry didn't answer for a couple seconds seeing the look on the professors face before he finally answered in that monotone voice of his "Nothing Sir, they are the same plant also known as aconite" finished Harry with no emotion on his face but was smirking on the inside.

Clearly having lost the battle of wits for the moment Snape turned to the class and snapped "Well, why aren't you all writing this down." before stalking back to the front, swishing his wand at the board.  
"Your to brew this potion make sure to follow the instructions _carefully_ and you will find the needed ingredients in the store cupboard to my left." finished Snape putting emphasis on the word careful trying to stress how important it was.

Snape was sitting at his desk watching the students all rushing around pumping in to each other trying to get to and from the store cupboard with the needed ingredients.

He started to think on his recent interactions with Potter, he looked just like his father but he couldn't help but be reminded of Lily every time he looked at the boys eyes. Deciding to give the boy a chance, he sat watching him carefully out of the corner of his eye.

Once Snape had said to get the needed potions ingredients from the store cupboard Harry opened his school bag and pulled out his own chest which he had designed and created himself.

He had two of these chests this one being only the required potions ingredients for the Hogwarts syllabus in abundance and the other chest he left in his trunk was a collection of ingredients used for potions higher than NEWT level.

Opening the trunk and pulling out the required ingredients, he got to work without looking at the boards instructions only having looked once to get the potions name before preparing the ingredients before making a start on the potion itself.

Snape was surprised at Potter, while all the other students kept either looking at the board to follow the instructions of the brighter ones had written them down before starting. Harry from what he could see had only looked at the board for a split second which he guessed was to see what the potion was nothing more.

He then pulls a chest which he also guessed was his own potions ingredients, seeing him pull out the needed ingredients and then start to prepare them with a practised ease in which only those whom had been making potions for years could accomplish left him confused even further.  
He knew Potter had grown up with muggle's that hated magic so how did he become so proficient in the art of potions.  
Deciding to leave it for now, he got up and started to walk around the class taking points and correcting people were he could as he didn't want them blowing his classroom up.

After carefully preparing his potion ingredients, he started in on the potion having already brewed this and many others being as accomplished as a master at potions this was child's play for him.

Snape was walking around the class making snide remarks at failed potions, wondering to himself how they managed to botch one of, if not the easiest potion there was to brew.  
Turning around to see what Potter was doing Snape had to catch himself, he had almost tripped over not watching his step and stumbling when he saw that Potter was reading a book while preparing his potion not even paying attention to it when he stirred or added ingredients.  
Snape was more confused at the enigma that was Harry Potter, he was clearly adept at potions moving with a grace of that of a master and reading a book at the same time no less.  
He could do it also and did so while making the easier potions such as the ones for the hospital wing but he didn't expect to see a first year muggle raised student capable of doing it also.

Without thinking Snape give 10 points to Slytherin, no matter what he thought of Potter before seeing his skill with potions he could see he was definitely Lily's son.

After seeing the professor stumble and the reason why left most of the Slytherin's shocked and Draco green with envy.

Harry put his book away and went about finishing the last steps of the potion before bottling it up leaving the finished results in a potions bottle rack.  
Harry cleaned up his work surface & tools before putting everything away and went back to his book for the remainder of the lesson.

Seeing the professor approach, Harry put his book down and placed all of his attention on the professor. He may have started out a little childish but he gave the guy the respect he deserved as a leading potions master.

After checking over Potters results, Snape was impressed the results were a perfect potion. He didn't think it was possible to brew a better batch, "10 points to Slytherin Harry for a perfect potion" finished Snape, having decided to call him Harry from now on as to only associate Harry at least in his mind with Lily overlooking the resemblance between him and his father.

"Thank you.. Sir." replied Harry pleased, as Snape was about to turn around and walk away Harry called him again. "Sir, if I may have a moment of your time." asked Harry respectfully. "Wait after class, I will see you then." replied Snape walking away to continue the class.

At the end of the lesson when everyone had just left, Harry got up and closed the door. Taking the Potions quarterly magazine from his bag along with his own notes he approached Snape.

"Sir, I came across an article written by yourself a year ago, on the theory of improving dreamless sleep potions and removing or at least reducing the addictive side affects." started Harry and seeing the impressed look on Snape's face and also a nod to continue he did so.

"you see, after reading the article and from some of my own studying in a muggle science known as chemistry I came up with the following results." finished Harry, handing over his findings on the particular potion and the improvements he had come up with.

Listening to Harry talk about reading his Theory on the dreamless sleep potion impressed him a little more seeing a potions master in the making that may even beat his own record.  
Seeing where this talk was going he was left speechless just holding out his hand for the parchment so he could check it for himself.  
If Harry was correct and had made adjustments on his theory and actually came up with a result for said theory then he was already a potions master as it only required you to either create or improve an already existing potion.

Looking over the parchment Snape nearly fainted, he understood most of the calculations being a potions master but some of it still alluded even him being written in context with muggle chemistry formulae that only he himself knew the basics off.

But the end result of said calculations spoke volume's of the boys potions knowledge, if he was reading this correctly he had figured out how to remove the addictive ingredient from the potion and still keep its regular effects.

"Do you have a brewed potion already complete that I could take a look at and run some tests." asked Snape eager also adding "and if this all pans out, would you allow me to brew this for the school nurse. Having such a potion on tap without its addicting effects would help her job immensely, its one of the reasons I was looking in to this particular potion myself. Dreamless sleep potion as you know is one of the most widely used potions and with its current side affect a lot of people become dependent on them which is detrimental to their health." finished Snape holding out his hand expectantly knowing that from the work alone that he would have a working sample.

Pulling the required sample out of the inside of his cloak, he handed over the potion. "Sir, I waited until now to bring forth my results because I didn't want to patent it without not only notifying you first but also to get you on board as a partner." finished Harry.

Whipping his head around after hearing that, Snape looked at Harry with a confused look on his face. "and why Harry would you want to have included as a partner, you could make a lot of money from this discovery." finished Snape perplexed.

"Sir, with all due respect I wouldn't of gotten the results I did and as soon as I did without your ground work on the theory first. So you could say it was a joint effort if you will." finished Harry smiling a little, then adding "I would also need you to handle the patent as I've never patented anything before and you could probably get it done not only faster but smoother having patented several potions yourself." finished Harry

"You know Harry, when I first saw you at the feast all I saw was your father which left me hating you a little for the reminder of my past. But your eyes, skill with potions and giving credit were its due lead me to believe your more like your mother than I had first thought." started Snape slowly then adding "i would be happy to patent this for you and become a partner, but I will make note on the patent that you provided the work while I only provided the theory. It will allow you to apply for your potions mastery, which I will also set up as I can see from your work on this potion that your clearly ready for it." finished Snape actually smiling with a proud glint in his eyes, which even surprised himself. "oh and Harry, before you leave. If you mention anything of this conversation or my more positive remarks to anyone else I will deny every last word of it, after all I do have a reputation as a snarly potions master to uphold." finished Snape smirking while handing a note to Harry for being late to his next class.

Nodding in return, Harry grabbed his bag and left the room with the note in hand heading for Charms.  
Walking into the Charms classroom after knocking on the door, he handed the note to professor Flitwick.

"You 20 minutes late Mr. Potter could you please find a seat and read the first chapter of the book we are practising the Levitation Charm." stated Flitwick in a jovial mood.

Harry sat down with the professor and most of the Slytherin's watching him most wondering why he was so late and what he could have been talking to professor Snape about to take so long.

Sitting down in the only available seat, which happened to be with the Gryffindor's. He had only been sitting down two minutes and hadn't even taken out his book when he performed the Levitation Charm on his, what everyone else assumed was his first try. But the professor knew otherwise, seeing the casual ease in which he held his wand and performed the charm flawlessly without any waisted effort being exerted at all.

Having nothing to base his theory on, the professor stayed quite just observing the boy having seen from his spell that he had been using a wand or years. It was the only conclusion he could come up with seeing the ease in which he cast the spell, "10 points to Slytherin Mr. Potter for performing the spell flawlessly" giving Harry a knowing look before continuing on with the lesson.

* * *

After leaving the charms class Harry made his way to the great hall for lunch, being accompanied by Daphne & Tracy.

Sitting down at the Slytherin table, Daphne turned to Harry "Harry could I get your permission to inform my parents about the training and you knowledge of chakra to get thee opinion on the fealty oath please." Tracy nodding along with Daphne wanting to do the same thing.

Knowing the importance of said oath and not taking it lightly, "Sure but I'm only giving you permission to mention that I know about chakra not the details of my knowledge and neither of you are to mention anything about Uchiha or my mother." replied Harry not wanting everyone to learn about his knowledge but giving enough room for them make an informed decision on the oath.

Receiving a nod in return for his reply both girls left soon after eating to quickly mail their parents while he himself took his time eating his lunch before leaving to Transfiguration.

Transfiguration went the same as Charms, receiving points for performing the spell flawlessly on his first try. He spent the rest of the lesson reading up on animagus, the book charmed to look like the required transfiguration text so no one will know what he was doing, not even the professor.

History of Magic was next and he just read his own advanced text on the subject seeing as the ghost was annoying and he already knew everything it was spewing forth in that monotone voice.

After History of Magic he spent some time in the Library with Daphne and Tracy seeing what the library had to offer, being rather disappointed with the books on display started thinking on a way to get access to the restricted section but only being a first year would prove to be difficult.  
Spending the rest of the time conversing with them both and helping here and there with there homework, seeing as he didn't have any having performed the spells and or potions perfectly the first time.

After their little stint in the library they went to dinner, were both Daphne and Tracy received a reply from there parents.

"My parents liked the idea of me receiving further training in chakra and were surprised that you had knowledge of it to begin with. They have also asked if it would be okay to correspond with you and hopefully ask you some questions." finished Daphne hopefully

"My parents on the other hand have left it up to my discretion to take the oath or not having talked with the Greengrass's on the subject of this chakra they think it would also be beneficial to learn." stated Tracy

"If you both take the oath as required tonight in my room so no one over hears as I would like to keep this a secret, we could start the training in the morning. Daphne, tell your parents they may correspond through mail but I will not go into too much detail without having a similar oath from them seeing as the subject of said correspondence is a family secret." finished Harry in a serious but pleased tone.

Getting up to leave after eating his fill, "if you both have decided to take the oath then please meet me in the common room in 5 minutes as I have an errand to run." stated Harry while walking out the hall with both in tow.

After finishing that and looking around seeing no one looking at him Harry blared out and disappeared from view, having run faster than the eye could keep up with out of the school to his camp. Leaving both girls standing in the hall way gawking at what they had just witnessed.

Knowing from his little display of speed just then that they would both be swearing the oath on his return wanting to do the same thing as it could only benefit them.  
Harry had made his way to the camp site in only a couple seconds, seeing that the clone was there with all of the equipment shrunken passing it over to him.  
The clone dispelled itself allowing Harry to transfer over the memories, he also found out that the clone had already used rune wards on each piece of equipment so the electrical ones would work fine in magically saturated areas such as Hogwarts.

Making his way back to the school at a leisurely pace, Harry made his way to the Slytherin Common room in exactly 5 minutes as he had said.  
Walking through the common room, motioning for both girls to follow him he lead them to his room keying both girls into the wards surprising them both further at the amount of wards they could feel on crossing the threshold.

Now that they were in his room and he had closed the door, Harry turned to them both to get the required oath before continuing.

After receiving the oath from both girls to his liking, "Please follow me" stated Harry before walking through the bathroom door. Both girls watched the door still open and all they could see was a bathroom the same as their own on the other side with Harry stood in the middle of it.  
Getting up and following doubtful at the reason to going in the bathroom, not expecting what lay on the other side.  
The bathroom was just an illusion placed on the door way so no one would see what was beyond it without entering and thanks to the wards on his room that would never happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking into the bathroom both girls with a sceptical look on there faces, Harry on other hand was watching them clearly amused waiting for there reaction to the expanded room.

Daphne was the first to walk through the illusion, stopping in the door way gasping and eyes wide scanning the room in surprise, Tracy was close behind with the same reaction.

Seeing there reaction to the room made it all worth it in Harry's book, it was one of the funniest sights he had seen yet. If it wasn't for his training in Occlumency he would of fallen over from laughter but as it is he was just staring back at the two smirking, his amusement at the situation clearly seen on his face which left the two girls scowling at their undignified response.

"Not a word, you hear me _Potter_" stated Daphne in embarrassment with Tracy nodding along also trying to glare at him which made him all the more amused.

"From your responses" at this his lips twitched showing he was still amused at the situation which caused both girls to glare at him even harder if that were possible. "i take it you both like the changes I have made so far to my room."  
before continuing, he took out a table and chairs from his pocket that he had also gotten from his tent and enlarged them providing a comfortable place to sit and read. After they all were seated he continued,  
"This is were we will start in Tracy's case and continue training as in your case Daphne, Chakra and the body. Your chakra will work a lot better if you train your bodies along with it, applying chakra to certain body parts without training them will ware the muscle out faster and cause pain and other problems for you afterwords. That is why training your body here will be an essential part of your training, so I don't want any complaints if I push you on the physical aspects of your training is that understood." receiving an affirmative nod from both girls he continued. "This book here is a guide to accessing your chakra and learning to manipulate it for the first time. I want you both to have it memorised before accessing your chakra. Daphne I know you have already accessed your chakra but I'm unsure of what training you have had in it, so I would like for you to read this book also but you may skip over the parts you know already but make sure to read the full book thoroughly before moving on." finished Harry handing each a book.

"Tracy as the book will also explain, Chakra is usually taught at a young age as the older you get the harder it is to get your core and coils to expand. It will prove to be uncomfortable for you at first expanding you coils but bare with it and you should be fine. The only down side for you in starting so late is that you will be unable to expand you core and coils as much as say me or Daphne as we had trained with our chakra at a younger age. You shouldn't have any problems reaching Jounin level but it may prove painful to expand further, that's not to say you couldn't expand further just that it may be a little painful for you to do so." finished Harry motioning for them to read while he himself finished of the room.

Before getting out the muggle exercise equipment he finished the alterations to the room so that a large area in the centre was now covered in cushioning charms for there martial arts practice. Getting out the muggle exercise equipment he started setting up each one around the edge of the room, once he was done he now had a small fully functioning muggle gym set up from punching bags to treadmills, also weight machines and stand alone dumbbells for both sexes.

Seeing both girls were still reading, he placed the training clothes and trainers he had gotten for them both beside the girls bathroom door with their names on the package so they know which was which. Having used a silent spell at breakfast that is used in clothes shops to get a persons size, allowing his clone to pick them up also while getting the training equipment.  
(As he can send messages to his magical clones mentally thanks to Occlumency)

He went into the now designated male bathroom and got changed into his own fitness clothes and putting on some trainers, he started his own exercise as he needed to get used to the equipment also seeing as he only had the memories from the clone of being told by the store owner how each worked.

Finishing up his training an hour later after a vigorous workout on each piece of machinery, learning himself how each one worked properly in the process.

Sitting down with the girls, interrupting there reading for now. "Ladies, do you have any questions so far from what you have learned."

"no the book is answering all of my questions so far, I'm sure ill have some once I've read this" stated Tracy with a smile on her face clearly enjoying what she was reading as she went back to reading it as soon as she had finished talking.

"Actually yes, there is one thing that has been bugging me. From the talk on the train I gather you know a lot, well I trained for a couple years now and I'm still no where near your level. Plus your knowledge of spells" looking around the room as she said this part "I would like to know how you found the time to learn it all" asked Daphne with a confused look on her face showing she is trying to figure it out.

"Well that can be explained rather easily with a technique I will teach the both of you once Tracy has caught up a little. I would also like you to help her out when needed seeing as the training would go a lot smoother once you are both at the same level. I will give you a demonstration now but before I do I need to warn you both that trying to perform this technique without the proper guidance or training is quite dangerous." finished Harry starring at the two of them with a very serious expression on his face.

"now the technique itself is called _Kage Bunshin,_ what this technique does is create a solid clone of the user. Now whatever the clone learns while its around will be transferred to the user once its dispelled." finished Harry creating a chakra clone of himself which popped into existence beside him. "This will be the first clone I teach you but there is a side effect that can cause severe problems if your not careful. Dispelling to many clones at once can cause a severe information overload in the brain with the amount of memories it receives at one time. I have found a safeguard against this happening but that would require the both of you to learn Occlumency." finished Harry

Seeing that both girls were still staring at the clone and then himself back and forth with the jaws almost on the floor made the clone snigger while Harry himself was smirking in amusement.

Snapping back to attention both girls glared at him, then as if they both realised the implications of such a technique, its uses and what it could mean for studying and homework they both looked at him in awe.

Daphne being the first to come around asked, "How many can you make"  
"Actually Daphne, I can make two types of clone. One with chakra and one with magic, I figured this out after trying to get the chakra clone to cast spells with my wand but it couldn't so I tried making a clone with magic and it worked. The best part thought is magic is twice as potent than chakra so I can create twice as many magic clones than I can chakra and at the moment I can make around 100 chakra clones and close to 600 magical clones as I have 3 times the amount of magic than I do chakra." finished Harry with a smirk, not minding in the least sharing this information as it was protected by the fealty oath, meaning even Legilamency wouldn't be able to read it from there minds.

Deciding to throw in a joke, "If only I had 600 wands I would be a one man army" finished Harry with a smirk, "I do happen to have 10 though so it helped immensely with learning spells."

Tracy gaping like a fish and Daphne replied stuttering "t.t. like 400 years of theoretical knowledge minimum a. around 25 years of magical experience depending on when you got the wands, if what you say is true starting at the age of 7"

"yes that's about right give or take a couple years." added Harry "so if you wish to benefit from the same experience I suggest you both get a move on with your own training." finished Harry, the incentive alone would guarantee they wouldn't complain during training as they would want to be able to do the same thing.

"before I even go about teaching the both of you this skill I want to make it very clear that I will be warding both your dorms and that you will not be using it were others will be able to see it." seeing them both nod he continued "I would also like you both to learn Occlumency, at least the basics so you won't have trouble with the information sent back from the clones before learning it."

Handing both of them a book on the beginnings of Occlumency, he charmed both books so they looked like first year subjects to everyone else so they could read them whenever they wished.

"I'm calling it a night now as its getting late, I require you both here at 6:30am for physical training for 1 hour and bring a change of clothes as I have a spare dressing room you can use to get showered & changed ready for classes straight after." finished Harry in a serious tone, before smiling at them and walking them to the door. "let yourself in, in the morning as ill probably already be doing my workout by the time you show up." finished Harry was they were about to leave.

Getting changed himself for bed as it was late, he laid down going through his Occlumency exercises before going to sleep.

* * *

Getting up at 5:30am the next morning Harry got dressed into his workout clothes and headed to the training room to start his training, before using any of the machines he wanted to visit the camp to set some clones on reading as you could never have too much knowledge.

Heading for the door he realised that running out of the castle each morning was going be a dead give away to anyone watching him where his camp was located no matter how fast he ran.

Thinking a moment he decided to try the Shunshin no Jutsu (Teleport Jutsu) now having tried it before in such a heavily warded place. But since it didn't use magic it should work, using the jutsu Harry disappeared, reappearing in the clearing in front of his camp with a big smile on his face.

Harry created 60 chakra clones to work on Shunshin as he wanted it down to seal-less so he could use it more often without having to perform the handseals. He then created 100 magical clones and set them to work on the library, once they were all inside he created 9 magical clones, handing each a wand set them to work on increasing their speeds in transfiguration in duelling.

Using Shunshin he went back to the training room and started in on his morning routine.  
Once the girls showed up he spent 30 minutes explaining the basics of the machines and what they were to do and in which order. Having already finished most of his own training, he set to work on the weight lifting to build up his upper body strength while the girls started on the treadmill after completing the warm up stretches he showed them.

At 8am they were finished there exercises and heading down to the great hall for breakfast, the girls complaining all the way about aching in places they didn't know they had which amused Harry as the work out didn't bother him too much being used to it.  
Half way through breakfast Harry received a reply from Narcissa, which also reminded him of his folder from the goblins that he hadn't checked since arriving at Hogwarts, making a note to check it when he returned to his dorm later.

* * *

The classes past the same as the day before with nothing of note happening, that was until the end of DADA when Quirel was facing away from him he felt a twitch from his scar. Not understanding the meaning of this he filed it away to think about later while heading to dinner with Daphne & Tracy both having recovered somewhat from this mornings workout.

During dinner Harry received a summons to the Headmasters office, it came sooner that he had hoped I would but was honestly expecting it the day before.

Splitting up with Daphne & Tracy giving them permission to use his room to read until theirs was warded, left towards the headmasters office.  
On the way to the Headmasters office, his mind was going through scenario after scenario thinking on the different ways that this confrontation could either go wrong or in his favour but not being certain of either.  
Approaching the gargoyle he decided to play it by ear and to stay calm through the whole ordeal knowing if his anger got the better of him he would probably lash out at the headmaster so he knew he couldn't afford to loose his cool.

Giving the gargoyle the password _Lemon Drop, _stepping onto the rotating stair way leading him to the headmasters office.  
Approaching the door Harry clamped down on his Occlumency to keep his emotions in check, mainly so he would give nothing away or let his emotions impair his judgement.

"Come on in Mr. Potter" came the Headmasters reply as he was about to knock on the door.

Not surprised in the least with the headmaster knowing he was there, having come across some charms that did similar things in his advanced books.  
Entering the office Harry didn't wait to be offered a seat and sat himself down making a show that he was comfy and not nervous or scared in anyway which he wasn't.  
With his chakra training alone he could probably kill the headmaster without him getting a spell off, but if he did that then everyone would know he did it and would then become a fugitive which he didn't want.

Seeing the small sign of annoyance on the headmasters face at his clear display of disrespect, made him smirk on the inside. "Headmaster" greeted Harry in a monotone voice.

"Lemon Drop" offered the headmaster, looking at the sweets seeing it for what it was. Either a stalling tactic or they were probably laced with a potion.

"No thanks, headmaster"

"Harry my boy, how have you been settling in so far" asked the headmaster with his grandfatherly façade and his eyes sparkling fully.

"Things have been going good, as expected" replied Harry not giving anything away.

Seeing that small talk wasn't helping any and that the boy clearly didn't trust him as he was expecting from his stint at the Dursley's. Albus decided to get straight to the point, he wouldn't be denied by some little upstart.

"good, good, I would like for you to tell me why you ran away from the Dursley's several weeks before the term started, around the time you got your letter."

Seeing an opening that would work in his favour Harry replied, "I was out at the park when I received my letter, a muggle born witch seen me receive it and came over to talk to me about it" started Harry with his Occlumency on full creating false images to go along with it pushing them towards the Legilamency probe he could feel from the headmaster. He would have to admit the headmaster was a master of Legilamency he hardly felt the probe even with his chakra ward and only realised it was there from the drain he could feel in his rune array. Taking small amounts of the headmasters magic which was weakening the probe, hopefully making it more believable the memories he was showing him.

"From her I learned about being the boy-who-lived, the location of Diagon Alley and some other basic information about the magical world. It wasn't until I got to Diagon Alley that I believed any of it." finished Harry

Not sensing any lies from his probe, he started to get worried at what the boy may know and what this muggle born witch had told him.

"Harry, if you don't mind telling me how did you know about the vaults in Gringotts and the ancient law allowing you to be emancipated at such a young age."

"Headmaster, if you don't mind me asking but what's with the 20 questions, I don't understand how your position as headmaster entitles you to that kind of information." replied a confused Harry allowing the confusion to show on his face, while also pushing for the memory of him reading a Pure Blood family history book in the book shop at Diagon Alley towards the probe. To make the headmaster think that he learned a little from the muggle born and some more form books in the alley, then finally visiting the goblins.

While Harry was waiting for an answer there was a knock on the door, it was McGonagall "Headmaster, the staff are waiting for you in the staff room for the meeting"

"ah Minerva, I apologise I was busy with young Mr. Potter here," turning to Harry "I do apologise Harry but I must cut this meeting short as I have other duties I must attend to you understand" stated the headmaster relief clearly showing on his face a millisecond.

"of course headmaster it was nice talking with you." replied Harry turning around and leaving the room nodding to McGonagall on the way past. "Professor"

once down the stairs Harry started to curse to himself knowing that he almost had the headmaster in a corner through his last question and he may have let something slip. But knowing the headmaster having years of experience with manipulations would of probably gotten around it.  
So he should be thankful the meeting ended the way It did with him misleading the headmaster, he will probably spend more time looking around for this muggle born or conversing with the goblins and less time on him.

Deciding there was nothing he could about it now he entered a unused classroom near by and used Shunshin to teleport to the camp. Seeing how the clones were doing, receiving the wands and dispelling them all one by one before using Shunshin to teleport to his dorm.

Seating himself with the girls while they were either reading or practising Occlumency, he started to do the same to calm himself down some what and go through the memories from the clones.

* * *

Before going to bed that night Harry checked his folder from the goblins and found that there were two replies waiting for him.

The first being from yesterday was a small note stating that they had started things in motion that would soon get Sirius Black a trial which should be within the next month.

The other note was from Snaplock and was just to inform him that Narcissa had been in the visit them. She accepted the post to work for him and also that she had performed the fealty oath back to the Black family.

She was now working on restoring the Black family home, she expected it to be done by Christmas.

Sending a note back through thanking the goblins for all there help so far, he got changed and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been exactly a month since he started training the girls and Harry himself was mentally exhausted, who would of thought it would prove to be so mentally taxing to train others in something one had already mastered.

He had spent the previous day warding both the girls rooms and expanding them so they could now use them with there clone jutsu without anyone seeing and to also give them some room since the clone jutsu would need it.

He may have the girls oaths of fealty and silence, but he still kept a lot from them such as his library seeing it now as a family secret that no one except a member of his family was going to see or even use.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry had just gotten a reply from the goblins about their progress with getting Sirius Black a trial, they had hoped it would be sorted by now but they were being stone walled by the ministry and in extension Dumbledore; they reasoned that the ministry could only stall them for so long and that they would be able to push through for the trial it just may take a little longer.

Harry had sent a reply back that he wanted them to put a case together of everything they could get there hands on about Dumbledore, but keep it a secret for now until they had enough to get the guy taken down from his high horse as he would probably get it all swept under the rug unless they had enough to grab the old coot by the _balls._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry was walking around the halls of Hogwarts, thinking about the training he had done with the girls and what to show them next when he could see Quirel ahead of him enter the great hall shouting about a troll in the dungeons before fainting.

Seeing the chaos that had caused, Harry ran as fast as he could to the dungeons applying chakra to his ears so he could hear the Troll before getting there encase it had moved in the time it took for the teacher to report.

Half way to the dungeons he could hear the troll but it wasn't in the dungeons it was above him a little, he then heard a faint scream. Applying all the chakra he could to his legs he ran to the floors above finally locating the troll on the second floor having just entered the girls bathroom.

Running in after the troll but keeping his guard up just encase, he could see the troll swinging its club around trying to hit a young girl from Gryffindor; applying chakra to his eyes he activated his Sharingan throwing a kunai at the trolls head In hopes of distracting it.

The kunai was only thrown with his base strength with a little chakra behind it, it didn't do much but it did get the trolls attention.  
Stepping aside from the club as it would of hit him he watched as the troll swung the club back for another attempt when he saw the perfect opening throwing 2 Senbon at the trolls eyes and then jumping up using the wall on his left to get a better angle; he grabbed the trolls arm and swung around to its back before jamming the kunai into the back of its neck severing the spinal cord. All of this happened in the space of 2 seconds leaving the girl stumped at his speed having only caught blur's with her own eyes and the pained look on the trolls as it had only registered the pain from its eyes being impaled before its spine was cut and he dropped to the ground in a boneless heap dead.

Deactivating his Sharingan so the girl wouldn't see it, he made sure she was okay before turning around and leaving as fast as he could; hearing the teachers hurrying to this floor and wanting to get out of there before they showed up.  
Before leaving he grabbed his tools and obliviated the girl knowing that she would tell the professors and he didn't want his involvement known, He ran in the opposite direction to the professors and made his way to the dungeons.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Having disillusioned himself before entering the common room, no one saw him as he made his way through to his dorm room. Entering said room, he removed the disillusionment charm and went through to the now dubbed training room to see how the girls were doing.

Seeing that both girls were working on chakra control, both having done Tree walking and Water walking they were now doing kunai balancing. Which required them to concentrate on floating a kunai above there hand, with it being heavy it required a lot of control compared to tree walking or water walking and you needed to use both aspects of the fore mentioned exercises in order to accomplish it.

He had converted a corner of the training room to a library of sorts with cushions all over the floor or the girls clones to read, he had also used his knowledge to bypass the copyright charms on their books so he could duplicate them for their clones to read en mass.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Harry Potter_

I and Griphook were able to persuade the Wizengamot to go ahead with the trial for Sirius Black, as we speak he is being removed from Azkaban and is being taken to the Ministry where in which he will be held until his trial.  
We also found out that it was the minister that was stone walling us for the release and trial of one Sirius Black, which leads us to believe that Dumbledore will probably try to use Sirius as a way of getting you back under control as he knows if Sirius is released then he will take his post as head of house Black.  
With you being adopted into said house, he would have a small ounce of control over you unless you yourself disinherit the title.

The trial will be held on Christmas Eve in 4 days, I think this was done so that you will be able to attend. If that is the case then someone knows that you are the acting head of house Black.

Account Manager's  
Snaplock & Griphook.  


After reading the note left to him, Harry wrote a reply then got on with his morning exercise. After getting dressed Harry used Shunshin to teleport to the camp, created a load of clones to touch up on whatever they had left in the library as he had already read most of it. After the break he was going to pull down the camp if he didn't get anything else for his clones to do seeing as it wouldn't be used otherwise.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry and the two girls were sitting in their own compartment, that he had previously secured so that they could talk without anyone over hearing them.

"Since our families are close, they have agreed to meet on boxing day where they wish for you to come also. That way they can also swear the oaths at the same time so as to not inconvenience you." stated Daphne

Harry was thinking about what he had planned from the Christmas holiday and wondering if that was a good time for him.

"I have some things to do during the holiday, but I don't see how I can't break away from my previous engagements to visit your families at that time." agreed Harry.

He had a lot to do this holiday, he was going to spend it at Grimmauld place with Narcissa in preparation to the trial. If things worked out as he hoped with Sirius then he will be living there from now on, he also wanted to talk with both Narcissa, the Greengrass and the Davis Families once all oaths were complete. He wanted their help in digging up dirt on Dumbledore, his plan now was to reduce his power base starting with his position on the wizengamot.

The train was now slowing down having arrived at Kings Cross station, haven already shrunk his belongings he placed them securely in his pocket before saying goodbye to his companions and leaving the train to the Floo terminal.

Arriving at the Floo terminal, Harry starting to think about Narcissa and not only her reaction to him being a child in her eyes but also her reaction to working for said child. The inevitable meeting would prove to be amusing either way and he couldn't wait to see her face once she realized whom he was with his position as Acting Head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Arriving in 12 Grimauld Place the ancestral home of the Black family. The place had been abandoned for almost 10 years, he knew Narcissa had been working on cleaning the place up but this was amazing. He couldn't believe it was so different than how he had expected.

He had appeared in the lobby, which was decorated in neutral colors or cream and white, with an off white marble flooring. There was a plant of to the side with a small table and chair set clearly set aside for people to use while waiting on their hosts. From what he could see, the place screamed elegance and poise without overdoing it in a rather tasteful way he must admit.

"You've done a wonderful job Narcissa" stated Harry out of the blue, startling Narcissa whom was stood in the door way behind him.

He knew he had startled her a little by the look in her eyes but other than that her face gave nothing away, except cool and collected confidence.

He actually admired that, being locked up in a school for four months with her son no less. He appreciated the company of someone whom could actually compose themselves properly, the company of his two students helped as he had been training them to do the same.

"Mr. Potter" indicated Narcissa with a nod of her head, without showing even a hint of surprise which had shattered his plans of amusement.

"Please call me Harry, Narcissa we will be working together for a while until we get this mess sorted with Sirius and then after, who knows.." he trailed of seeing her looking at him in question with an eyebrow raised.

Raising an eyebrow of his own in question, she finally relented and answered his unasked question. "Your not what I expected, not to sound crass but I heard that you were raised by muggle's. Yet you seem well educated, you carry yourself as if you were born and raised into nobility. Your actions over the last couple months show that you are ruthless when it counts." here she smirked before continuing "oh I have no doubt that we will get along famously."

Nodding his head in thanks to the compliment, Narcissa lead him to the living room were they could sit and chat about what she would be doing from now on.

Once they arrived at the living room, he gave a brief glance around seeing that it was just as tastefully decorated as the lobby they commandeered two arm chairs near the fire place.

Before they could start, Narcissa called an elf to serve some tea while they talked.

"I know you have quite the skill within the political scene, Narcissa." seeing the raised eyebrow and silent question he brushed it of before continuing. "I would like for you to act in the stead of both the Black and the Potter interests in said scene. I am quite knowledgeable myself but with me spending so much time away at Hogwarts you can understand how I am unable to fill such a position myself. I would however require you to take an oath not to work against said families while representing them, I know you have already taken an oath to not betray the black family. How about taking a similar oath with the Potter family under the stipulation that it doesn't interfere with your previous oath to the Black family and if it does you will let me know before acting so I can assure that the results of your actions will not be a hindrance to me or the Potter family." finished Harry looking at Narcissa in askance.

"I would take such an oath, but the fallout would be disastrous for the Potter families reputation. The Potter family has been seen as a light family for hundreds of years, having a Black as your representation would make people think that you have gone over to the dark side."

"That maybe true, however the Potter family has only been seen as a light family when in actual truth they have always been neutral until my grandfather took up the mantle as lord potter and fought against Grindewald alongside Dumbledore. I wish to change our status as a light family and replace it with its previous status as a neutral family along with that of the Black Family."

Seeing his plan for what it was, there were twice as many neutral families than either Dark or Light combined and if she did her job right then he would literally control the vote in the wizengamot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The day of the trial soon approached and Harry was actually a little nervous, he had plans in place with the goblins that would remove him from the black family should things not go his way.

Entering the court room with Narcissa in tow, they made their way to there seats amongst the Wizengamot. Today Harry was acting in his own best interests while Narcissa was acting for the Blacks, so no one would find out that he was the acting head. At least keep the number of people that do know to a minimum.

Making his way to his seat, he separated from Narcissa and could hear people muttering about the BWL. He wasn't surprised, none of these people had seen hide nor hair of him since he entered the magical world. The whispers that did surprise him were the negative ones from the light sided families and the surprised ones from the neutral ones, I mean its not everyday that you find a light sided family such as the Potters associating with a dark family such as the Blacks.

The biggest surprise and one that amused him to no end was the look on the chief warlocks face, he could see surprise and then confusion clearly written there before being replaced by a blank mask.

The chief warlock got the crowd to silence before things go out of hand and proceeded on with the days agenda.

"We are gathered here today to give one Sirius Orion Black a trial, under the request of the now acting head of house Black." started Dumbledore, seeing he had everyone's attention and looking Harry in the eye when he said this last bit hoping to catch him unawares. Seeing that it didn't work and Harry just showed a blank face as if expecting that stunt he continued a little irritated.

"Mr. Black wasn't given a trial to begin with because the current minister of that time had thought the evidence damning enough that Mr. Black was just sentenced to life in Azkaban without one." After this statement Dumbledore thought up a way to discredit the current Head Black, which he knew was Mr. Potter. "It seems that the current Acting Head of House Black does not agree with the Ministry and has pushed forward for this trial anyways, even with the condemning evidence displayed before him."

Seeing the angry looks on the light sided families, the smirks on the dark side and the raised eyebrows on the larger of the three groups; the neutral families. Dumbledore decided to give them all a target, putting the final nail in the coffin if you will.

"Isn't that right Mr. Potter" it may have only been a whisper, but everyone turned to Harry most with questioning looks; others not so questioning and almost hostile. The most hostile one being Lucius Malfoy, after all he had just found out whom the one that had robbed him was.

Harry wasn't surprised and knew from the moment that Dumbledore had continued talking that it would come to this and he was prepared to reply in kind.

"Indeed it is Chief Warlock. Being the Acting Head of House Black it is my duty to see that the well fare of the family I represent, be its members law biding citizens or criminals alike. It is my duty to make sure that Sirius Orion Black is placed within Azkaban for a crime he has committed, seeing that it was I that is effected by said crime I would only guess that it would be I that had the right to question it. If for no other reason than closure, it would bring me piece of mind to know that we have the betrayer of my family behind bars where he belongs, but without a trial how am I to have piece of mind." finished Harry with a small smirk at Dumbledore.

With that statement Harry had gained favor with the three factions, the dark side with his Pure blood agenda and taking care of his own. The light side with his statements for closure and piece of mind and finally the neutral side with his clear digs at the ministry and Dumbledore alike.

Dumbledore knew that Harry had clearly won that battle and he was ranting and raving in his head over the loss but his final thought was 'This is not over, not by a long shot' before he got on with the trial, so as to not loose anymore face.

"Dementor, bring in one Sirius Black so we can proceed." requested Dumbledore

Everyone sat and waited with baited breath, none of them had seen Sirius since the day or days before he was arrested. Most clearly expected him to be insane, after all spending 10 years in Azkaban one could not be surprised with their assumptions.

What they didn't expect was a clearly sane, well dressed and freshly shaven Sirius Black to walk in the door. Thanks to his status as Acting Head, Harry was given the right to allow Narcissa to visit him several days ago with medicinal potions, food and clothing. He was also given the right to shower, shave and receive a hair cut.

The medicinal potions had done their job, he was now a lot more clear headed than when Narcissa had visited him several days ago. He was still not over his extended visit to Azkaban but give it time and he soon will be.

After sitting down in the chair, that was located in the center of the room. The chains around the arms and legs activated and strapped Sirius in place.

Showing that being tied down wasn't bothering him, Sirius sat back as if it was a normal sunny day relaxed. Which managed to annoy almost every person in their except Harry and Narcissa, whom both found it rather amusing along with his roguish grin.

To be continued...


	8. Author Note

Hey all, sorry for the long down time. I'll be spending some time going over my stories and figuring out where it is i want to take them, starting with Harry Potter Uchiha.

I should have either an update or more information for you within the next couple days to a week.

Thank you all, Lainton2003


End file.
